


Warmth of Home

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama swallowed his rice, curry, and soft-boiled egg happily, wondering what did he do that he deserved to go home to warm bath and delicious dinner and Hinata after a long, tiring day.</p><p>He never thought he could get anyone to love him, for he was taunting, intense, and never a good communicator.</p><p>But then Hinata came and he just smiled and shrugged and then managed to love Kageyama in the best way possible.</p><p>And perhaps that was happiness was, the pinnacle of happy relationship was—to go home to a warm home where someone cares about you and cherish you and wants you to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of Home

That day, Kageyama had woke up at 5 in the morning, went back to Miyagi from Tokyo, took care of some family documents from his parents’ house, went back to Tokyo, took care of the documents for his passport and waited for hours in the immigration office, then visited an ill relative somewhere a little on South of Tokyo, before he rode the last train back to his apartment, all tired and beaten up from moving around so much for the day. He sat alone on the almost empty moving carriage, save from two men in worker suit with slightly flushed faces from drinking, leaning against his back and watched Tokyo passed by behind the carriage’s windows.

Kageyama didn’t really have to visit his ill relative. He had never been close to his uncle and had delivered the news of his uncle’s sickness like an afterthought, but then Hinata had mumbled, ‘Mm, maybe it’d be nice if you visited him and bring something, like fruit.’

The black haired, bowl-cut man closed his eyelids and tightened his lips in what was actually a big smile.

Kageyama remembered the exact moment Hinata suggested they rent a place together once they moved to Tokyo for university. Sure, they didn’t end up in fancy university like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but at least they entered a major focusing on sports, so they weren’t too lost in there. (And Hinata was a surprisingly good learner when all the subject materials related to sports—and therefore making him stronger and better—and once Kageyama taught him how he learned to remember things.)

Kageyama still remembered how he went to visit Hinata’s class on their third year in Karasuno for afternoon lunch break. It was too cold to eat outside at the roof at that time. Kageyama’s birthday was close and he was fidgety all the time, wondering what sort of present Hinata would gave him.

(Last year, when they were both second grade in high school, Hinata got him a really rare lucky charm from a local shrine. How Hinata managed to secure a charm only produced five every year was something Kageyama couldn’t manage to imagine—and he never got to ask Hinata how he did it, for Kageyama was simply too happy and dumbfounded—but he kept the charm on his wallet and it felt like he brought a piece of Hinata along with him wherever he went. He ended up always standing his wallet by his headstand on his bed, so he could feel it near until he fell asleep. It wasn’t an expensive gift or anything, but it perhaps helped in making them went to Nationals once again, made Kageyama better at Japanese literature test, and, overall, made Kageyama’s life better.)

Kageyama wasn’t used to visit Hinata’s classroom, but at that point, he supposed he’d swim an entire ocean just to have lunch with Hinata. He didn’t know why he’d do that, but he never really questioned it. Hinata and him was always a thing, after all. They were partner in court. They studied together. They spent their holidays together. They visited each other’s house. Their relationship was simply a thing, though Kageyama had no idea what sort of relationship it was.

Some of Hinata’s classmates, the one that had never seen Kageyama before—and even the one who did—always looked at him funny, like he was an attraction or a dinosaur fossil on a museum. Being a tall guy who could easily see over the crowd, Kageyama was used with people staring, but it didn’t really get any less annoying, especially when all he wanted was just to spend his precious lunch break with Hinata. (He always ate lunch alone and then slept after a box of milk prior to discovering how much fun spending lunch break with Hinata was, even when they didn't really talk and just eat in each other's company.)

Just when Kageyama slightly daydreamed again, on what sort of gift Hinata would give him for his seventeenth birthday—his wallet Hinata’s charm felt like beating against his hips on his pants’ pocket—Hinata put down his empty lunch box and smiled, “Hey, hey, Kageyama, next spring, we’ll graduate, yeah?”

Kageyama stopped daydreaming and nodded, “Why?”

“So we’re going to that university in Tokyo together, right?”

Kageyama nodded again.

“Do you want to look for a place in Tokyo together with me?” Hinata smiled.

Kageyama’s brain stopped working for a good five seconds. “Yes?”

“We’re going to Tokyo together, right? I think it’d be easier to rent a place together. We can split the share, we can read each other’s volleyball magazines and books to our heart content, and we don’t need to meet anywhere for our usual weekend practice when we’ll live in Tokyo.”

Kageyama felt like crying of happiness.

But apparently his face looked as usual, because Hinata’s expression didn’t change—he still smile, but his smile didn’t get any bigger either. At that point, Kageyama was sure he was an expert on Hinata’s smile. He could classify at lest ten different smiles; really happy smile, tired smile, hungry smile, Kageyama-tossed-to-me-and-I-made-good-spike smile…

“Ah, okay,” Kageyama finally coughed. “We can go look for apartment together.”

Then he just had to cover his face with his palms because he couldn’t take it. Hinata was going to live with him. Having sleepover with Hinata everyday was suddenly going to become reality. Kageyama would need time to take that in, for he was sure he had never been happier in his life.

He was going to live with Hinata.

When the lunch break was almost over, when they had wrapped their lunch boxes closed once again and had dried their milk in boxes, Kageyama leaned against Hinata’s table and murmured, “Hey Hinata?”

“Yeah?” Hinata stared back at Kageyama. Their heads were on the same level now, for Kageyama leaned down a little.

“Is…” Kageyama coughed, for his throat felt itchy and funny. “Is this—you asking me to live with you—is this supposed to be my birthday present?”

And Hinata had blushed a little and he was really cute as he scratched his nape, “Um, ah, you figured it out? I’ve bought you something else, but this is… um… the main present?”

Seeing Hinata blushed and pouted a little, Kageyama wanted nothing but to hug Hinata. (And perhaps kiss him a little, maybe on the cheek, but the forehead seems good too, though he definitely wants to go for the lips...) But they were in class full of students, so Kageyama ended up ruffling Hinata’s soft, orange-scented bright hair.

“Thank you, Dumbass,” he said with low voice.

And Hinata had blushed upon the touch and the way Kageyama called him ‘Dumbass’. At that point of their relationship—three years of bickering and being partner on court—the insult had turn into more of endearment than anything.

Kageyama opened his eyes and found his twenty-three years old self in the last train home to the apartment he shared with Hinata.

The train station he stopped at was slightly dark and empty. The air was cold, for it was almost Kageyama’s birthday once again. It was almost midnight and Kageyama was too tired to even check his phone for any upcoming messages and notifications. All of those could wait for tomorrow. He trotted the empty, chilling street alone, only lit by streetlight and occasional flooding light from houses, convenience store, and apartments, hurrying with the image of coming home to Hinata in mind.

And upon his arrival to the apartment’s door, Kageyama didn’t even have to pull out his key to open the door, because Hinata opened the door the moment he stopped there.

“Kageyama!” Hinata looked up, slightly out of breath. “Uwaaah, you look awful. Come in! Do you want to bath or eat first?”

Kageyama didn’t answer and instead pulled Hinata into a hug first. They both had grown more for the past eight years, but Kageyama was still considerably taller. However they grew, Hinata still fit perfectly into his arms, his head still very close to Kageyama’s chest whenever they hug, and Kageyama couldn’t help but to think that they were fated to hug so comfortably for the rest of their existences.

“Uwah, you’re freezing,” whimpered Hinata, when they both pulled back slowly. “So do you want to bath first? The water is still hot.”

Kageyama nodded and hugged, squeezed Hinata once more. At this point of their cohabitation, his smell has mingled with Hinata’s and it started to smell like home to him.

Kageyama basked on the bath’s hot water like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t stay for long, however, for he was tired and hungry and there was Hinata waiting for him outside the bathroom, for Hinata was heating up their dinner.

(Kageyama had pouted and asked as he undid his scarf and coat, “Did you wait just for me to have dinner together?”

“Yep!” Hinata nodded, helping Kageyama with his scarf and coat.

“So you haven’t had your dinner yet?” grunted Kageyama, now undid his last layer of clothes; of pants and dress shirt and socks.

“Nope,” Hinata shook his head.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama groaned. “Don’t stay late and not eating dinner just because you’re waiting for me!”

But Hinata had pouted and said, “Eh? But I want to wait for you so we can eat dinner together every night.”

And Kageyama had forgiven Hinata—always.

Always.)

Once Kageyama was out of the bathroom, all warm and comfortable, Hinata already arranged their dinner on the dining table. Their kitchen was tiny and Kageyama still couldn’t cook anything but curry, but it was the most beautiful kitchen in the world for the blue-eyed man.

Kageyama glanced at dinner, consisted of all his favourite things—soft-boiled egg, curry mild enough for dinner, and a mug of hot milk—and he glared at Hinata, who just washed the dirty curry pan clean by the sink, thinking fiercely but somehow absentmindedly, _Fucking marry me already, Hinata._

They ate dinner in content silence.

Kageyama was tired and Hinata was, judging from the way he kept looking at Kageyama through half-lidded eyes, sleepy. But it was a nice kind of silence. There was only so much you can say to each other already after living together for six year.

Kageyama swallowed his rice, curry, and soft-boiled egg happily, wondering what did he do that he deserved to go home to warm bath and delicious dinner and Hinata after a long, tiring day.

He never thought he could get anyone to love him, for he was taunting, intense, and never a good communicator.

But then Hinata came and he just smiled and shrugged and then managed to love Kageyama in the best way possible.

And perhaps that was happiness was, the pinnacle of happy relationship was—to go home to a warm home where someone cares about you and cherish you and wants you to be happy.

Kageyama looked at sleepy-faced Hinata. The grown-up setter smiled with chopsticks still inside his mouth, wondering what sort of present Hinata would give him this year.

(He didn’t know that Hinata had booked a private room in Kageyama’s favourite French restaurant in town at night of Kageyama's birthday.)

(He didn’t know that Hinata had purchased a very expensive ring inside a velvet dark blue box, the colour of Kageyama’s eyes.)

(He didn’t know that yet.)

(But he would.)

(But that would be another story.)

**Author's Note:**

> My life has turned into "I just woke up after a long sleep after exhausting day and do you know what I did? I wrote a KageHina story".
> 
> I think it'd be absolutely lovely if we all had our own Hinata.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> And I've said this on my previous stories, but if you enjoyed Haikyuu!! and would love to be in a place to discuss all Haikyuu!! things, join me on [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/). I'd love to have you there.


End file.
